


Movie Night

by squibbles_png



Series: Gaymer AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gaymer Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibbles_png/pseuds/squibbles_png
Summary: The gaymer boys have a movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my friends and I's Gaymer au that can be found on my Instagram @ squibbles.png !

“I don't see the point of these,” a man waved his hand around, trying to find a suitable word. “These unnecessary film nights,” he concluded, pushing the earthy brown hair out of his blue eyes. It tended to be impossible to tame, even the best products failing to keep it in place. 

“But Lo,” another man whined, much shorter than the first. His strawberry blond hair flopped as he bounced up and down, his bangs dyed a bright teal. 

“Everyone is going to be there! Your boyfriend will be there too! Just this once, pleeeease?" the shorter of the two begged, his hands clasped together. The other man bunched his nose, glasses sliding down his face slightly as he sighed in defeat.

“Fine, Patton. I'll go to this unproductive and illogical film night if it means I don't have to go to any more in the future,” he told him pointedly, wincing as Patton squealed and clapped his hands. 

“Yesssss! The others will be thrilled, Logan. But you have to wear a onesie! It's tradition!” Patton threw his hands in the air, rushing out of Logan’s shared flat to tell the others. 

“I will not wear a onesie!” Logan called after Patton, letting out a groan when not hearing a reply.

* * *

Logan glared at the man in front of him, crossing his arms as his boyfriend grabbed the popcorn from the cabinet. 

“Stop pouting and hold this for me,” with that Logan’s boyfriend pushed the popcorn into his arms and turned to the fridge, grabbing a six pack of Dr. Pepper. 

“Is it necessary for me to wear this, love?" he asked the other, looking down at the white unicorn onesie that Roman, his boyfriend, had forced him into. 

“Of course you do, mi Amor,” Roman sang, walking over to Logan and kissing him on the cheek. His face softened when he pulled back, giving his strict boyfriend sympathy. “I promise it will be fun. If you really don't enjoy yourself we can go home. They'll understand," he soothed, rubbing Logan’s arm. 

Logan sighed, a small smile emerging on his face. “Let's go then, love.” It was worth it when Roman beamed, racing to put his shoes on.

* * *

The door of flat 4 opened up faster than Logan had ever seen a door open. In the doorway stood Patton, now wearing a chick onesie to replace the cat sweater he had worn earlier. 

“You came! Yay! Everyone else is here, in the living room,” Patton giggled, moving out of the way to let the couple in. “Just put your things on the counter and make yourself at home.”

Roman put the drinks in the fridge while Logan set the snacks on the counter. Together they headed to the living room to see four of their friends sitting around the TV. The first that caught Logan’s attention was the one in a black cat onesie. He sat in the recliner, sitting to the left to leave Patton some room. His pale skin was covered with makeup under his dark eyes and his hair pulled into a ponytail. Virgil looked excited for once which surprised Logan. 

The usually quiet boy was in a conversation with a man sitting on the couch, snuggled into another man's side. His lavender dyed hair was covered by the hood of a sloth onesie, sunglasses covering his gray eyes even inside. He waved his free hand as he talked to Virgil, his other holding the hand of a man with tan skin, patches of paler skin scattered here and there. Remy, the sunglasses wearing man, laughed making the tan boyfriend of his glance at him briefly with his heterochromia eyes. 

Ethan, the man with heterochromia eyes, leaned in to kiss the man that was on his left. The man giggled, his free hand going to Ethan’s cheek. His cinnamon colored hair held out of his face by bobby pins under the hood of his Stitch onesie. 

“Aye, Logan and Roman are here!” Remy shouted when seeing the couple, waving as his thick accent filled the air. 

“Salutations, everyone," Logan lifted a hand in greeting, letting Roman pull him to the large beanbag in the corner. 

“Hola, everyone!” Roman greeted as he and Logan settled into the beanbag. 

“We decided on Into The Spiderverse," Emile, the Stitch-wearing man, told the couple. 

“It was a group vote,” Patton announced as he carried bags of popcorn. Virgil shot up, grabbing two bags from his boyfriend's arms. “Virge, I could've done that," Patton whined. 

“You're my boyfriend, it's my job to help," Virgil smirked, handing both bags to the three sitting on the couch. “What do you guys want to drink?" he continued as Patton handed the two snuggled on the bean bag a bag of popcorn and placed the remaining bag on his and Virgil’s chair. 

“Dr. Pepper please!" Emile asked, smiling. 

“Pepsi, V!” Ethan called out, getting a smack on the arm from Emile. 

“Coke, gurl," Remy replied, waving without looking. 

“Water, please," Logan asked. 

“Diet Coke for me, Emo Nightmare," Roman sang. 

“I'll help you get them, Doll,” Patton said as he laced his hand with Virgil’s. The couple walked into the kitchen to grab the drinks. Virgil grabbed the cokes and Dr. Pepper, handing them to Patton who then went into the living room again. Virgil then grabbed a water bottle, a Pepsi and two Sprites. He went back into the room, handed Ethan and Logan their drinks, then sat back down next to Patton. 

Patton pushed play, snuggling back into Virgil as the movie began. He slowly opened the popcorn bag, putting it on his lap for Virgil and him to share. 


End file.
